Warriors: New Life Book 1
by Fire - aka Human Torch
Summary: "Fire, Water, Air, and Earth will unite and save the clans." A mysterious prophecy is given to the clans and no cat knows anything. Though, when a loner joins the clans, dark secrets arise, for better or for worse. (READ CHAPTER 8)
1. Prologue

Quick disclaimer: I do NOT own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does. This is what I, yes I, thought of in my own head. I know I am weird, but hey, everybody is weird, one way or the other. So yeah. Anyway…ON TO THE CHAPTER!

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader: Duststar (Dusty brown tom with green eyes)**

 **Apprentice: Firepaw**

 **Deputy: Branchnose (Dark brown tom with amber eyes, nose scratched by branch.)**

 **Med-cat: Shadowpool (Black tom with yellow eyes)**

 **Apprentice: Cherrypaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Snowstripe (Black tom with white stripe on back, pale amber) Apprentice: Blackpaw**

 **Shadelight (Thick-furred black tom with green eyes)**

 **Hollowpelt (Thick-furred black she-cat)**

 **Bluestep (Dark brown, almost black, tom with a white nose, blue eyes)**  
 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

 **Nightwhisker (Dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes)**

 **Foxnose (Red calico with dark green eyes)**  
 **Apprentice: Sandpaw**

 **Falconfeather (Silver and white tortoiseshell with dark green eyes)**

 **Addereye (Brown-furred tom with darker paws, deep blue eyes)**

 **Darkflight (Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes)**  
 **Apprentice: Rootpaw**

 **Hawkblaze (Brown tom with darker flecks, diamond blue eyes)**

 **Lionleap (Dark gold tom with Dark, clear blue eyes)**

 **Apprentice: Flamepaw**

 **Lilysong (Pale sandy flecked she-cat with blue eyes)**

 **Sunfur (Yellow tabby tom with deep green eyes)**

 **Ravenpelt (Black she-cat with purple eyes)**

 **Petalfur (Pink she-cat with green eyes)**

 **Clawfur (Brown tom with blue eyes)**

 **Queens:**

 **Leaffoot (Light brown and white tabby with amber eyes)**

 **Kits: Webkit (Pale gray tabby she-cat with Dark green eyes)**

 **Fishkit (Pale ginger tom with blue eyes)**

 **Heatherkit (Dark brown tabby she-cat with Amber eyes)**

 **Specklemoon (Dark gray she-cat with silver/white specks, dark amber eyes)**  
 **Kits: Blackkit (Long haired black tom with dark amber eyes)**

 **Spottedkit (Pure white she-cat with black spots on her legs, diamond blue eyes)**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Firepaw (Reddish-orange she-cat with one blue eye, one green)**

 **Sandpaw (Dark sandy ginger tom with Clear blue eyes)**

 **Flamepaw (Dark grey calico tom with Blazing amber eyes)**

 **Pebblepaw (Dark silver flecked black she-cat with Fiery amber eyes)**

 **Cherrypaw (Almost light red, almost pink she-cat with bright blue eyes)**

 **Rootpaw (Dark brown tom with dark green eyes)**

 **Blackpaw (White tom with a black tail. Electric yellow eyes)**

 **Elders:**

 **Oaktail (Brown tom, has almost no hearing)**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader: Heartstar- (Black tabby tom with dark blue eyes)**

 **Deputy: Shadowpelt- (Big gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes and battled- scarred face and tail) Apprentice: Flamepaw**

 **Medicine: Gingereye (ginger tom with amber eyes)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Ashwillow- (Small Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)**

 **Petalwing- (White she-cat with gray ears and amber eyes) Apprentice: Stormpaw**

 **Goldenpelt(Golden tabby tom with white tail-tip, blue eyes)  
**

 **Slateclaw (Dark grey tom with white toes and white eartips, has black tabby stripes on his tail and face, bright blue eyes)**

 **Runningvine (Brown tabby tom, dark green eyes, long claws) Apprentice: Earthpaw**

 **Rednose (brown tabby tom with a red nose, amber eyes)  
**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Stormpaw- (light gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes) Flamepaw- (Very small Dark Ginger tabby tom with pale blue eyes)**

 **Earthpaw (brown tom with green eyes)  
**

 **Queens:**

 **Applespark (Red she-cat with electric amber eyes)  
Kits: Toadkit (light brown tom with bright green eyes), Rockkit (Dark grey tom with blue eyes)**

 **Elders: Cedarears (Dark, brown tom with clear blue eyes)**

 **Badgerfleck (black she-cat with white spots, amber eyes)**

A blue tom stepped out of the shadows, into the shinning moonlight. "Okay, Yellowfang, what do you want. You said it was important."

"Hello, Jayfeather. Where are the others? I thought I asked them to come."

"Keep your fur on Yellowfang, here they come now."

There was a huge white tom, a smaller white she-cat with a smaller greenish she-cat, another white tom accompanied by a white and ginger she-cat with only one ear and eye, a gray she-cat with a gray she-cat with darker flecks, a brown tom with a crooked jaw, two blue cats, one slightly larger, with a blue tom, an orange tom, a pale ginger she-cat, an orange tom with a very bright pelt, and many others.

"Now are you ready, or do you need some fresh-kill and water?" Jayfeather said sarcastically.

Yellowfang just snorted. "Listen, all of you, cats of all clans, yesterday I had a strange dream about..."

"So all this ruckus was about a dream?!" A dark gray tom said.

"Hush Crowfeather, this could be important."

"But Leafpool..." Crowfeather asks.

Leafpool gives him a hard stare. "Fine. Continue Yellowfang."

"As I was saying, I had a dream. I was in a forest I did not know of. But then there was huge cats surrounding me. I tried to run, but my paws were frozen to the ground. Suddenly, my left side was next to fire! The cats looked a little worried, but they continued. Soon my back was as well surrounded by rocks and dirt! The cats look even more scared and some of them ran away. But they kept moving forward. And then my right side was covered with water. Lots of the cats look frightened and most of them ran away. But they remaining cats were getting closer. Then finally, wind came and did the same as the other elements. The cats looked so scared and were shaking, and they ran away faster then you could say 'mouse.' Soon the elements disappeared and I look around. I saw the lake territories. Then Windstar, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, and Riverstar came up to me and said, 'Fire, Water, Air, and Earth will unite and save the clans.' Then I was back here." Yellowfang said.

"What in StarClan's name does that mean?!" A white tom with black paws shouted.

"Well Blackstar, if you haven't noticed, we are in StarClan." said Yellowfang.

"Can even StarClan cats receive dreams of prophecies and not know what that means?" The ginger and white she-cat asks.

"Are the clans doomed?"

"What is going to happen?"

"SHUT UP!"Yellowfang boomed.

"Yellowfang, do you think it has something to with that kit." The gray she-cat with darker flecks asks.

"I don't know Ivypool, I just don't know…" Yellowfang says.

 **And done. I know that the whole dream is cheesy, but I was going to add 'will go through many challenges.' Also this is my first fan-fic and if you can give me some constructive criticism, that would be awesome. Thank you for reading if you did.**

 **-Firehope2015**


	2. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: I am changing this chapter and I might be adding in another chapter. I am doing this so the plot in extremely impossible and that the main character won't seem like a Mary-Sue, but I'm not trying to make the main character seem like one. But, I will keep the original A/N.**

"I found you!" Leaf, a tabby she-cat yelled. We were playing hide and seek with Dandelion, Snail, Fish, and Oak and I was surprisingly the fourth one found. Now we just need to fin Snail.

"Wait by the tree Joy while I find Snail." Leaf said and went bouncing off in the opposite direction.

"Kits, it's time to go!" Red said, calling us over. We all ran over to her, including Snail, who was hiding in a hollow tree.

"Look at all of you! You're filthy! Leaf, give yourself a good wash. Joy, go wash your paws. Dandelion, you look like you've been rolling in the mud!" Red said, looking at us up and down.

"That's because I camouflaged myself!" Dandelion said, looking proud.

"Dandelion, you need to be clean. I just washed you an hour ago and now you-" Red began to scold Dandelion, but was cut off by an old gray tom.

"Now Red, I remember another youngster that acted just like them. Besides, they're kits. They're supposed to have fun." The old tom said.

"I know Stone, but today is Walking Day and they need to look their finest if we run into anyone." Red said, licking her chest fur in embarrassment.

Walking Day. A common word in my group. Whenever we can't say in a place, like if a disaster happened, cats forced us, or twolegs found us, we would leave and look for a new place. A freak wind storm blew down and the abandoned barn collapsed. Luckily, Stone saw it coming and got us all out before it fell down. Unfortunately, both Rose and Shake were killed and Rake had to limp when he walked. We couldn't find any way to live in it, so we decided to find another place. The eighth time in six moons.

"Time to go! You know what to do. Kits and elders in the middle and the rest on the outside." Lighting said on some rubble, flicking his yellow tail.

My friends and I gathered in the middle and although it was quite a distance, I could still here Stone complaining to Flash.

"I'm not an elder, I belong at the front! I fought in the Line War, remember?" Stone says to Flash and I see him sighing.

"Whatever you say Stone." Flash says and walks to the back.

Soon, we start walking and Lighting keeps looking around, like he's excepting something. I padded up to him, careful not to step on anyone's paws.

"What's wrong Lighting?" I ask him and look up.

"It's quiet, too quiet. We're bound to run into something dangerous soon." He said, still looking around.

Suddenly, just after he had said this, Flash yelled, "DOG!" Three hounds ran at full speed at us and we scattered like birds. I ran for as long as I could and stopped because I was tired. I couldn't hear any barking, but I couldn't hear any cats as well.

"Red?! Stone?! Fish?!" I yelled, but I received only silence.

This had to be the worst day of my life.

 **It's been about forty minutes trying to have it in my POV and to make it into paragraphs. I want to thank KittySparklefrost for giving me the idea of using paragraphs and xJayxx for saying that every time a character speaks, there needs to be a new line. And in my stories, I'm going to make it descriptive and illusive. I'm going to need characters by the third chapter, but I will use some names for the next paragraph. Also the next chapter is going to be kinda like Firestar arriving in Thunderclan for the first time. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **NEW A/N:**

 **Hi guys! I just realized that my backscreen for my computer was Christmas themed. Which means I haven't updated since Christmas…. Excuse me for one second… *Bangs head against wall* Anyways… I did change the first chapter and I will be changing the twoleg parts. I'm sorry, but the plot I had in kind seemed too impossible, so I had change it. I will leave the original A/N that I had in the first chapter, but I will be removing the actual story contact for the chapter. Again sorry, but it will make sense later, I promise you.**

 **-Firehope2015**


	3. Chapter 2

_Where am I? I feel like I've been walking forever. I'm confused and I can't find anybody._

 _I continued walking until I smell something. Cats. Though none that I recognize. Maybe they could help me._

 _But, it seems like the world hates me. Why? Because I was just knocked down by a pale sandy-flecked she-cat who then held me down._

 _What she doesn't know is that I'm not going down without a fight._

 _I clawed the she-cat's belly and she mewed with pain. I wiggled under her and attempted to scratch her face. She dodged it and sat down, licking her paw._

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Those words shocked me. First we're fighting, next she's talking to me?!

"Um, just passing' through." I wasn't exactly lying, I'm telling the truth. Well, part of it.

"Oh, well what's your name? Mine's Lilypaw!"

"Lilypaw?"

"Oh, I'm an apprentice, but today I'm going to become a great warrior of THUNDERCLAN! And you still haven't answered my question."

"Thunderclan? Is that a group?" I asked.

"Yeah, duh. And I'm going to be a warrior!" This she-cat seemed really excited about being a 'warrior.'

"Ok then, I'd better get going." If everyone was like this in Thunderclan, I wanted no part of it. Then, a brown tom stepped out from the bushes.

"Who's this, Lilypaw?" He asked, looking at me.

"I don't know, Duststar. What's your name?" She asked me again.

"Joy." I answered.

"Well Joy, what are you doing on the Thunderclan border?" Duststar asked.

"I'm looking for someone." I said.

"Who are you looking for? Do you know where they are?" He asked. I knew who I was looking for, but I have no idea where the group is. I don't even know where I am.

"No, I don't." I said, sighing.

"Well, in that case, you could join Thunderclan." He said and I was taken back. Not a lot of cats I know would carelessly let a stranger into their group, not even knowing how they could contribute.

"Really? Aren't you going to ask what I can do or how I can fight?" I ask him.

They both exchanged confused glances with each other. "No. We don't do that here." Duststar said at last.

"Hm, ok. I'll join your group." I said. These cats were sure strange, but I didn't have any choice. I barely know how to fight and I'm not going to become a kittypet.

"Good. Follow me then." He started to race into the undergrowth, so did Lilypaw. I followed. It was hard to keep up, but I managed to. Soon we stop at a kinda-looking entrance thingy with undergrowth.

"Okay, follow my lead." Duststar said, as he wiggled through the undergrowth. _We have to go through there?!_ Within seconds, we could no longer see him. _How could he do that?!_ Lilypaw signaled me with her tail to the undergrowth. My turn. _It's okay, you can do this, I know I can._ I walked up to it, and tried to wiggle through. Soon, I was on the other side! _I was surprisingly easier than I expected._ In seconds, Lilypaw was right next to me.

"Help Joy, ok Lilypaw?" Duststar asked.

"Sir, yes sir. I'll help Joy, Duststar. Don't worry about it, she'll be fine." Lilypaw said.

"Ok, Lilypaw. I'm trusting you." Soon, he went away to talk to another cat.

"Ok, follow me Joy!" Lilypaw said. I started to notice that cats were watching me and whispering to each other.

"I think I have enough time to show you around camp before..." Before Lilypaw could finish her sentence, Duststar kept up on a high ledge made of rocks.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for what I have to what I have to say." Duststar said. Cats started to gather.

"I, Duststar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Duststar said in a loud voice.

"Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Lilypaw responded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilysong. StarClan honors your energy and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Duststar jumps down from the ledge and puts his muzzle on her head and she licks his shoulder.

Then everybody cheered saying, "Lilysong! Lilysong!" Wow, this cats were sure excited about a cat changing their name. And why would she even need to change her name in the first place? She could've just stayed as 'Lily.'

"I also like to say something else. I found a loner on our territory and she is willing to join the clan..." Before he could finish his sentence, a number of accusations were thrown at me.

"Where did she come from?" one asked.

Another one said "Maybe she's a kittypet or a rogue?"

"Or maybe she's a spy from the other Clans! Probably from ShadowClan." a sleek brown tom said. Cats beneath the ledge started to agree.

ShadowClan? These cats had weird names for groups.

"I wouldn't think she came from ShadowClan, she has the scent of a loner, nothing of crow-food or ShadowClan." Duststar said.

"Joy, you wish to join Thunderclan and your wish is accepted. Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. I will be your mentor"

 **I am SO SORRY for not posting a chapter. I have to be on this dumb diet and I'm going outside a lot. I'm trying to do weekly though, and I'll bring a notebook to write down my ideas. So, this is the last week to summit your cat. I might still take cats the week after, but they won't be in ThunderClan. So yeah.**

 **NEW A/N:**

 **Hi guys! I just uodated this one and I only have to do small changes. But, I am starting the fifth (I think…) chapter. Also, who watches Death Note? *Raises hand* I think my favorite character might be Ryuk.**

 **Anyway, peace out!**

 **-Firehope2015**


	4. Chapter 3

REVIWS TIME!

Ilovewarriorcats – We'll see… And I'm doing it right now! Thanks for suggesting it!

The Radioactive Cupcake – Yeah, now I know how to do it. Also, I hope this one will be, how you say, illusive. I don't know.

Chapter 3

"Firepaw!" Duststar said by the camp entrance.

I followed him out of camp with Duststar. First day. More like, first evening. Some cats weren't happy that I became an apprentice. More weren't happy that a 'kittypet' or 'spy' like me, got the leader as their mentor. Though, I know some like me, because some chanted my name without hesitation. Well, I guess it's going to be a rough journey ahead.

I wondered what timeframe we're in. How many leaders has it been since Bramblestar died? Who did Dovewing take? I know in the books she took Bumblestripe, I wished she didn't, but a few things could change. Some of the forest looks different. Maybe…

"And this is the Ancient Oak." Duststar's voice made me almost leap. I haven't been listening, just to my own thoughts. I just nod my head, and I decided to put my thoughts aside, for now.

*Timeskip*

I arrive back at camp with Duststar, surprisingly not tired, just hungry.

"Go get something to eat, I'm sure the other apprentices got you a place to sleep." He said, walking away.

I go to the fresh-kill pile, trying to decide what to eat. I was a picky eater. I decided on a shrew, it looked tasty. I set it down near my new den and ate. It was actually good. I soon was full and looked into the den, "Hello?"

A tom stirred, "Your nest is over there…" He said sleepily and pointed to my nest. It was ok.

"Wait, you're the new cat, right?" The dark, sandy, ginger tom with clear blue eyes said.

"Yeah. Firepaw." I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Sandpaw. I can show you the others tomorrow."

"Thanks! Good night." I said, claying in my nest. Jy eyes started to get heavy, and I finally fell asleep.

I awake in a strange place, a place with massive trees and soft grass. I was confused, "Hello?" I ask, wondering if anyone could hear her.

"Hello, Firepaw…" A voice says.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" I was getting a little worried.

A tom with blue fur walked out of the shadows, his fur glistening in the moonlight. "I am here to help you…"

I feel ready to wake up, so before I had to leave, I ask, "What is your name?"

I see dark spots clouding my vision, the last word I hear from the stranger before waking up, "Jayfeather."

 **Cliffhangers. Ah, I love them, but sometimes, I hate them. Anyway, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I didn't upload for like, 2 months. Hear is the new update! Sorry if the chapter was short, I'm gonna put the allegiance in after dis.**

 **Total: 460 words**

 **So, peace out!**

 **-Firehope2015**


	5. Chapter 4

Jayfeather?! What was he doing in my dream? I'm not special, I just joined Thunderclan!

"Hey, you ok? You were thrashing around." I turned around and saw Sandpaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool. The other apprentices are up and our mentors are talking, so we have some time for breakfast." He walks out and after a second, I start to follow.

Outside, I find a white tom with a black tail, a dark brown tom, a pale red she-cat, a dark silver flecked she-cat, and a dark grey calico tom sitting with Sandpaw.

"Guys, this is Firepaw. Firepaw, this is Blackpaw, Rootpaw, Cherrypaw, Pebblepaw, and Flamepaw." He said, listing the cats in order.

"So, Firepaw, where you from. Before you came here, I mean." Flamepaw said, clearly curious.

"Oh..." It was hard. I moved so often that I can barely remember them all.

"I'm from Twolegplace." I said. It is the place I was most often.

"Twolegplace? Why would anybody what to go there?"Pebblepw said, scrunching her nose.

"Well, it's not that bad. I had a group and everything." I said. I could feel the other's curiosity burning into me, but a red calico tom walked up to us.

"Come on everyone, time to train." He said.

"But Foxnos-" Sandpaw started to say, but was cut off when Foxnose glared at him.

"Alright, let's go down to the training hollow to practice fighting moves and hunting skills." The mentors walked away and the rest of the apprentices catch up, except for Cherrypaw, who padded towards the medicine cat's den.

*************************************TIMESKIP*************************************

We arrive at the training hollow and get to work right away.

"Firepaw, show me your hunting crouch." Duststar says and I get into my best hunting crouch.

"Hm, don't put too much weight on one side, and keep low." I improve my crouch with his suggestions.

"Good. Get up, we are going to teach you all some battle moves. Firepaw, I want you to start a mock fight with Rootpaw." A mock fight? On my first day of training?! I don't even know any moves. Rootpaw's probably been training for a while, judging by his size.

I start the mock fight and give him a couple strikes to the face, hoping to daze him. Though, Rootpaw tripped me and got on top of me. I start to go limp and I feel him start to get off. Big mistake.

I jumped up and tackled Rootpaw, pinning him to the ground.

"Ok, I give up!" He said and let him stand up.

"You did great!" Rootpaw said to me.

"Thanks…" I said, blushing.

"You both did well. Rootpaw, don't let your enemy outsmart you. Firepaw, you have to knock your opponent of their feet. Let's continue." A dark gold tom said.

Blackpaw fought Pebblepaw, and Pebblepaw fought Sandpaw when she beat Blackpaw.

"Ok, back to camp everybody." A bark brown tom said. Everyone followed him as we walked towards camp. I looked back once more, taking in everything around me. My second day. It was tiring, but it was worth it. Maybe I could be something here.

 **Well, I finally completed another chapter. How long has it been since I've updated? *Sees that it's been since last year* … I… am… stupid… Anyway, I hope to update more often now, so it won't happen again.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Firehope2015**


	6. Chapter 5

When we got back, we separated into two groups. Mentors in one group, who went off talking by the warriors den, and the apprentices in the other, who sat together and ate. I picked a mouse and went over by everyone. Flamepaw was a little late and he had a pleased look on his face, like he knew something we didn't.

"So, I heard we're hunting tomorrow." Flamepaw said.

"Flamepaw! You shouldn't eardrop on cats, noneless our own mentors!" Blackpaw said.

Flamepaw just shrugged. "Hey, we learned what we're doing tomorrow. I'll be right back, I have to get some fresh-kill."

Flamepaw left to get something to eat, and then I felt like I was being watched. At a sideways view, I saw Clawfur watching me. When I looked straight at him, he just turned his head and pretended not to see me. Weird. Maybe I should go talk to him later.

Flamepaw returned with a vole in his jaws, with the new warrior, Lilysong.

"Hey Firepaw! How are you getting use to the clan?" Lilysong asked.

"It's a little strange for me but I'm getting used to it." I replied back to her.

"That's great! Maybe we can go on patrol together… OH, we could fight battles together and-" Lilysong started to say, but Branchnose leaped onto Highledge.

"Border patrol by the Windclan border. Hollowpelt, you will lead. Pick whoever you want. Addereye, you lead the evening hunting patrol by the ancient oak. Get any cats you want.

Addereye picked Petalnose, Foxnose and his apprentice Sandpaw, and Falconfeather. Hollowpelt picked Sunfur and Nightwhisker.

"I need two more cats." Hollowpelt said, looking around the clearing.

I just finished my mouse when Lilysong went over to Hollowpelt and said, "Firepaw and I can go! Right Firepaw?" She looked at me, so I nodded and went over to them.

"Are you sure you know the territory?" Hollowpelt asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

"Ok then." She said and we walked out of camp. It was quite a long way to get there, but we soon stopped at a stream with moorland on the other side.

"Let's hurry. Windclan could still a bit prickly since last Gathering." Hollowpelt said and we started making the border. When we were almost finished, a group of cats came from the moor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Thunderclan?" A snowy white tom with black stripes said, a challenging look in his eyes.

"We don't want any trouble Tigerstorm. We're just patrolling the border." Sunfur said calmly. But Tigerstorm caught my eye and he smirked.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Firepaw. My name is Firepaw." I replied back.

"Firepaw? I don't remember hearing a new litter with the name Firekit. Don't tell me… Thunderclan isn't recruiting strays again, aren't they?" Tigerstorm and the rest of his group laughed with him. I see that it's just like it was in Twolegplace. Except harsher.

"I promise you, we're not. At least we aren't the ones who attacked innocent Horseplace cats." Nightwhiker said and Tigerstorm tensed.

"That was one time." Tigerstorm growled.

"Just like this is one time." Lilysong said, face to face with Tigerstorm.

He turned to his group and said, "Let's get back to camp." They left, running from us.

"Let's get back and report to Duststar." Hollowpelt said, and we started to walk back.

*************************************TIME*SKIP***************************************

We finally got back to camp and Hollowpelt went off to Duststar's den. The other warriors went towards the warriors den, yawning. I wonder why they were tired, so I looked up at the sun to find it setting. I headed off the apprentices den and laid down in my nest.

Hopefully I don't have any weird dreams like I did last night.

 **Yay! It's finally update! I'm trying to work out a schedule with my two stories. Maybe I'll update them on the same day, or I'll update this one on Saturday, the other one on Sunday. I don't know. Also, sorry this is a short one. I had this half done with only a couple hours left to do this, but next time, I will make the chapters longer.**

 **Anyways, Peace Out!**

 **-Firehope2015**


	7. Anoucement

Hey everybody! Sorry for not uploading, please don't kill me, but I've been thinking about some things. As you know, I got back after a long tim and started writing again. When I got to my min story, New Life, I was like, whoa, did I write this? My writing skills have I'm proved since I left and I had to rewrite some of the story. But, it's got really complicated for me to do changes while the story is up. So, I'm doing a rewrite. I'm going to keep this up until I am ready to upload my rewrite. I'm changing the plot slightly and maybe changing the title. It won't come right away, since I having a little writers' block.

So with all of that said, I am rewriting the story and it will take a while.

Anyways, Peace Out!

-Firehope2015


	8. Canceling

Hello everybody! Sorry for the lack of chapters, I'm working on one right after I publish this one. But, I have some news.

I am canceling New Life.

If you haven't read the first version, it got really messy, so I attempted to change it. But, then I decided to rewrite it since it was starting to make the problem worse than solving it.

WhenI was writing the first few chapters, my mind wandered off to image how the other chapters would be like. And to be honest, I got bored of the plot line.

The way that the story was heading, it would have been impossible to miss the things that I'm trying to avoid. Plot gaps, cheesy, cliché fillers, and Mary-Sue's or Gary-Stu's. I want to have a story that offered excitement, adventure, and relationship growth, but sadly, this couldn't happen.

Another reason is that it would've been difficult for me to write to stories at once. I'm afraid that the quality of the writing would go down, due to me trying to update two stories.

So, I apologize for canceling this story, and I hope you all can understand.

-Fire


End file.
